William Afton
by karkaliciousXD
Summary: Sister Location spoilers are ahead. If you haven't finished Sister Location yet, then you probably shouldn't read this. William Afton has created many animatronics before, but not like this one. Has he lost all his sense, or is this all intended? This is the aftermath. Or the AFTONmath. I'm so sorry. Rated K because it's FNAF and death. Characters and idea belong to Scott Cawthon.


**ATTENTION! Sister Location spoilers are up ahead. If you haven't the finished the game then you probably shouldn't read this story.**

There was a knocking at the garage door and a voice appeared, "Mr. Afton? Are you okay? No one has heard from you in weeks."

There was silence.

"… William, I know it's hard. I understand. And again, I'm sorry. No one deserves to go through this. But I really don't think that shutting yourself away from the world is a good idea. You need to get out of that garage."

All of a sudden there was a loud mechanical screeching coming from inside the garage.

The voice outside sighed, "Not again. Will! You need to stop! I think your robots have done enough damage..."

The door swung open and the man outside was dragged into the garage. He looked up to see a smiling Mr. Afton. However, this wasn't the "Hi, how are you friend?" sort of smile. Nope, this was the "I'm absolutely insane," smile.

"It's done. It's finally done," William snickered, "I just finished it now. You know that sound you heard? That sound was genius. I've created one. I've created one that will never be scooped. I've created the ultimate. I've created one with all the pieces of the old ones."

William led the man over to a large object. It stood at about 8 feet tall. It was covered by a white sheet. Afton continued, "It's not like the old ones, it's much better. This one can sing, dance, talk, walk, run, laugh, cry, smile, frown, and so much more! This one can make ice cream, but not in the same way my old creation could."

The man looked at Will Afton. His smile looked crooked. The man felt a little uneasy and answered, "That's very interesting. But well, maybe you shouldn't make these animatronics anymore… It, well, it doesn't seem very good for your health."

"What are you talking about?" William replied, "I've never felt better! And this robot won't fail me like the last time. If this one tries to do something that I don't approve of, well I'll just show you what I'm going to do."

William Afton walked over to his workbench, and slammed his fist down on a big red button. At that moment, there was a loud sound, the robot under the sheet spazzed out, and a bright white and yellow light flashed several times on the animatronic. The man was startled and backed up from the robot. Will smiled at him.

"You can't shock it!" the man started, "Remember what happened last time! When you shock them they get mad. One killed your daughter for Christ's sake!"

Mr. Afton stopped smiling. He just started into space for a moment. Then after a long silence, Will spoke, "No. You're wrong. I made it just for her. And now, I've made this one just for you."

The man's eyes widened. He started to back up slowly. William Afton pressed the big button again, and electric bolts shot everywhere. The animatronic freaked out once more, but this time the sheet fell off of it. The man stopped moving and looked up in horror at the sight of a monster.

The robot had the head of Ballora, the torso of Funtime Freddy, the tail of Funtime Foxy, the legs and arms of Circus Baby, and of course a Bonnie hand puppet. It was terrifying and the man got a little nauseous from staring at it.

"Isn't it wonderful? I worked very hard on it! I really hope you like it! Remember how I told you that it can make ice cream? Well it can, and now I have a chance to try it out. Because the special ingredient for the tasty treat has finally arrived," William chuckled as he pointed to the man.

The man's jaw dropped. "I'm sorry what? I'm the ingredient? Oh, oh my god," he started stumbling backwards, "You're crazy Afton. Absolutely insane. You need some serious help. I have to get out of here."

The man sprinted to the door and turned the knob, but it wouldn't open. He jiggled and jiggled it.

"Looking for these?" Will questioned.

The man spun around and saw William holding a bunch of keys above his head. "What? When did you lock the door," the man asked, "I-I don't even remember you doing that."

Mr. Afton laughed, "You can't just leave! You just got here. And this, this here is a party."

The man started banging on the door, hoping it would open.

"Well, if you don't want to party, then I guess it's time to have some ice cream. Hey! Robot! Go make some ice cream," Will said.

The animatronic's head shot up. Its arms raised and it started walking. It was walking right towards the man at the door. The man started banging harder on the door and started breathing heavily. He couldn't get the door open, so he fell down to the ground in defeat.

…

A loud scream came from inside the garage. The garage never opened. Not for a long time. But one day, it did open.

 **Author's Note: Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed the story. This was just a little aftermath thing I came up with based on the theory that the little girl who got killed by Baby was William Afton's daughter. Pretty much after his daughter died he started going insane (more than before) and wanted his machines to kill people. I hope you could follow this story to the best of your ability. I'm not great at grammar and stuff lol. Also, it was probably hard to follow because there was William Afton, but then there was that one character I just called "the man". I did that because I actually interpreted it as the man that was talking to Mr. Afton, and asking him about the features of his animatronics in the first opening cut scene of Sister Location. So yeah, I didn't really want to give that man a name because I felt like everyone would freak out and be like, "THAT ISN'T HIS NAME! NOT CANON!" It's up to you to think up any name you want for this character. But that's all I wanted to say. Thanks byeeeee.**


End file.
